Us
by plazmah
Summary: Hiro, Ando fic. Ando takes another impromptu jump into the future with Hiro and is completely startled by the sight that greets them.


Title: Us  
Author: smitha-r  
Rating: G  
Fandom(s): Heroes  
Pairing(s): None. (Hiro, Ando.)  
Summary: Ando takes another impromptu jump into the future with Hiro and is completely startled by the sight that greets them.  
Notes: Inspiration for this fic courtesy of the lovely Regina Spektor. ;) Unbetaed, enjoy!

---------------------------

There's no time for them to think. One moment they're being chased by security guards (It's official; Ando promises himself to _never _enter a Vegas casino again) and then Hiro is yanking him into a small alcove where they can momentarily hide. The footsteps begin to retreat, but before long their pursuers realize they're being duped, and begin to approach them once more.

"Ando, close your eyes." Hiro whispers frantically, as loudly as he can without giving away their location. He grips Ando's shoulders with his hands and his face contorts with concentration. Knowing what's about to happen, Ando squeezes his own eyes shut, balling his hands into fists and hoping for the best.

---

Ando feels Hiro's grip on his shoulders relax and figures it must be safe for him to open his eyes. The sight before them is shocking. Not in the same way that post-bombed New York City was, but in a more shockingly magnificent sort of way.

They're standing on what looks like a flattened mountain-top. A tired yellow sun is trying to pierce through the overcast clouds, and a strong wind is whipping into their faces. But while the weather leaves much to be desired, the mountain is covered with green grass and a multitude of colourful flowers.

The most astonishing thing of all, however, is the statue of the two of them about a foot away, bronze figures on a large marble base.

Ando can't stop looking at the statue with a gaping mouth. Packs of schoolchildren with excited voices are milling about, as are families taking pictures of not only the statues, but of the wonderful view as well.

Hiro looks at the statue with mild pleasure, then scans the area. "I think we went into the future again."

"That... doesn't look like me." Ando isn't whiny about it, just states the obvious in a slightly appalled tone. Hiro is the one with the propensity to get whiny, like a ten-year old child who's had his toys taken away.

Then again, Hiro doesn't get whiny that often anyway. He's more the cheerfully optimistic, quietly courageous type. It's a good thing _he's_ the one with super powers, and not the other way around.

Hiro looks back and forth between Ando and the bronze statue several times, blinking owlishly behind his glasses. "Looks accurate to me."

Ando frowns, then examines the statue with a careful eye. "I always thought I looked more... heroic. Brave. That statue makes me look clueless."

Hiro gives him that reassuring look, the one that shows just how unshakably positive he can be. "You _are _brave, Ando. Besides, the statue looks old. There's rust all over it. I bet our faces have crumbled over the years."

Ando nods, accepting his explanation. "I wish we knew how many years..." Looking around, he notices for the first time that people are beginning to stare at them with curiosity.

Ando nudges Hiro's shoulder. "I think we better get out of here. The tourists are looking suspicious."

Hiro's pleased expression at their statue fades away as he looks around, eventually converting to determination. "Maybe you're right. Hold on-"

Ando grows panicked as Hiro places his hands on the taller man's shoulders. "Hiro, we can't teleport in front of all these people!"

"If they have a statue built of us, they must know about my powers anyway." Hiro reasons seriously, not letting go.

"Still, we should find another way. Maybe we'll break the space-time continuum by allowing people to see your powers in action." Ando tries to appeal to Hiro's sense of geekery, hoping to win him over. "We should find another way out of here."

Hiro looks at Ando strangely. "Did you get a look at where we are? We're on the top of a mountain. In the middle of an _island_. I think people would still be staring at us if we took a boat to get home."

"Oh." Ando sighs. "You're right. It's just that... you keep teleporting to the wrong time. The last thing I want is for you to blast into the shogun period somehow and end up at the wrong end of a sword."

"If that happens, it will be _both _of us at the wrong end of a sword." Hiro says mischievously.

Ando tries not to smile. "Is that supposed to make me feel better? Never mind, let's just get out of this place, wherever it is." Ando looks around at the dizzying mountains and lush grass one last time.

"It kind of looks like Spira." Hiro says happily as he squeezes his eyes shut.

"Hiro, life is not a video game!"

"No, it's more like a comic book." There's a strangely triumphant edge to his voice, and Ando takes his cue to close his eyes.

--------------end--------------


End file.
